


aromatic

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: Woofer, described as the "future of mating—designed to find your optimal mate for life!" Really it's just another hookup app that Chanyeol’s friends have been pushing him to try.





	aromatic

Chanyeol's a little out of breath by the time he makes it to the 95th floor. He takes his phone out and pulls up the app on his screen to double check the address. Woofer, described as the "future of mating—designed to find your optimal mate for life!" Really it's just another hookup app that his friends have been pushing him to try.

"I'm telling you dude I've banged, like, five omegas this week alone thanks to this baby." Sehun casually remarked the week prior over a game of Mario Odyssey.

Ugh.

Chanyeol starts getting cold feet when he can't find the apartment number he's looking for, and he considers walking back home. Hookup culture isn't for him—he's too soft, too sentimental about these things, and who finds their mate for life on a mobile app anyways?

He's turning to walk back towards the elevator when the door to his right swings open. Someone steps out into the hall, and then Chanyeol remembers why he didn't delete this app after one day.

Kim Junmyeon, 27, 5'9, Gemini. Saliva pools in Chanyeol's mouth when he takes in Junmyeon's bare torso and arms, boxers hanging off sharp hipbones.

"You're late." Junmyeon's tone is clipped, arms crossed. It shows off the definition of his biceps and Chanyeol unconsciously rubs one of his own.

"Ah, well I kinda got mixed up and you know, this area isn't one I frequent so-"

"Don't care." Just like that, Junmyeon's grabbed a fistful of Chanyeol's t-shirt, dragging him into Junmyeon's apartment.

Chanyeol can't help but notice that this Kim Junmyeon only comes up to around his shoulder and is, most definitely, not 5'9. But that's okay—Chanyeol kinda (really) likes 'em short. Junmyeon's blonde hair is disheveled and flattened in the back, his neck and back damp and shining. There's a smell wafting off him and if Chanyeol concentrates, he can detect hints of citrus and pine underneath sweat and musk. It's intoxicating—Chanyeol's never eaten anything this expensive before.

He's admiring the muscles of Junmyeon's body—shamelessly raking his eyes over the curve of Junmyeon's back—before he's crowded up against the door after it closes behind him. He barely has the time to breathe out before Junmyeon's on him, tongue on his collarbone, knee between his legs, the smell of citrus and pine.

"Guess we're skipping introductions?" Chanyeol laughs shakily when Junmyeon noses at his neck and breathes in deep. Chanyeol knows he smells good, tastes good. Junmyeon seems to think so too, if the way he moans quietly and shudders against him is any indication.

"Introductions were off the table thirty minutes ago." Junmyeon gives Chanyeol a pointed glare, and Chanyeol's more turned on than he is intimidated.

Junmyeon palms Chanyeol through his sweats, and the back of Chanyeol's head hits the door with a thud. He thinks he hears Junmyeon snort, but he can't bring himself to care when Junmyeon's nails are raking down his side, digging into his hip while he gets Chanyeol hard with his other hand.

Junmyeon's mouth is on Chanyeol's collarbone again and he tongues at the ridge, biting and sucking marks into any expanse of skin he can find. Chanyeol would be questioning if Junmyeon really was the omega he made himself out to be if the other weren't rutting against Chanyeol's leg, chasing friction that Chanyeol readily gives when he grinds his thigh against him.

"Shit." Junmyeon whispers, and Chanyeol gets a thrill out of seeing the red blossoming across Junmyeon's neck and chest. He can smell Junmyeon's desperation—hunger—and he gets high off it when he runs a hand down Junmyeon's back, reveling at the heat radiating off the other's bare skin. Both of Chanyeol's hands start palming Junmyeon's ass, kneading the flesh as he feels his own cock twitch in his pants.

Junmyeon's grip on Chanyeol's hip is _painful_ , leaving behind deep indentations as he spasms against Chanyeol, presses his mouth against Chanyeol's shoulder to muffle a shout. There's a growing wet spot on the front of Junmyeon's underwear, and Chanyeol freezes when the scent hits him.

Junmyeon slumps against Chanyeol, panting as his hands shake while Chanyeol stares at Junmyeon.

"Di- Did you just-"

Chanyeol doesn't get to finish his question, but he feels a little accomplished nonetheless when Junmyeon grabs him by the shirt again to lead him further into the apartment.

It's impressive, from what Chanyeol can see—high ceilings, modern art adorning white walls. Chanyeol doesn't get a good look at any of it before he's shoved onto a white couch, pants getting roughly pulled down his legs.

"No bedroom?" Chanyeol breathes, laughs. Junmyeon's brows are furrowed when Chanyeol's shoes prevent his pants from coming off all the way.

"No, it- uh, it smells..." Junmyeon mutters, head lowering just a bit, "so I'm airing it out."

Chanyeol's nose wrinkles. "Oh. Desperate measures?"

Again, Junmyeon glares at him and again, Chanyeol is unaffected. "If someone weren't late-"

"Yeah, yeah," Chanyeol holds his hands up, "I got it the first time. I'm sooo sorry I was late to our dick appointment." Chanyeol gives him the slimiest grin he can muster—which isn't all that difficult—and Junmyeon's glare only intensifies from his spot between Chanyeol's legs. He looks like he wants to kill him or eat him— not that Chanyeol'd be opposed. "Happy?"

Junmyeon gets Chanyeol's sneakers off and throws them across the room in opposite directions.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest—those cost him a week's pay—but his voice ends up breaking off into a drawn out moan when Junmyeon's mouth is on the outline of Chanyeol's cock in his briefs. He's already half hard from earlier, and it doesn't take long for Junmyeon to have Chanyeol aching by the time he pulls his dick out and licks down to the base.

"D-Don't tease." Chanyeol's forehead wrinkles, hands grabbing onto the edge of the couch when there's hot breath on his balls.

Junmyeon raises a thick brow. "Like I have the patience for that."

And Junmyeon takes him all the way, until Chanyeol is buried in his mouth and Junmyeon's nose is buried in his pubic hair and Chanyeol's body jolts at the sudden action.

" _Holy fuck-_ "

Junmyeon hollows his cheeks, starts bobbing his head up and down with a practiced ease, like it's nothing. And Chanyeol's always prided himself on his endurance, but Junmyeon makes it so difficult—makes it so easy to take Chanyeol apart with little else. Chanyeol's biting hard on his bottom lip, a hand gripped on the back of the couch—useless attempts at keeping afloat.

Junmyeon's throat works around Chanyeol's cockhead so perfectly, so wonderfully, that Chanyeol has to dig his heels into the carpeting to keep himself from coming, to make this last.

So enraptured he is in the way Junmyeon bobs on his cock, in the wetness of his mouth, that he doesn't notice Junmyeon jerking himself off in quick motions until he feels Junmyeon's hand on his. He's pulling on Chanyeol's free hand until it's in Junmyeon's mess of hair, and Chanyeol swears when he realizes.

"C-Can I?" Junmyeon doesn't hear him the first time around, and Chanyeol moans before trying again.

Junmyeon pulls off with a pop, mouth and chin messy with saliva. "You can do," Junmyeon rasps—drags a finger down the length of Chanyeol's cock and collects some of the precome at the tip before popping it into his mouth like it's honey, "whatever you want." Junmyeon licks the corner of his mouth, watery eyes burning into Chanyeol's. Chanyeol swallows.

Junmyeon takes Chanyeol back into his mouth again, and Chanyeol moans loud, deep. He pulls on Junmyeon's hair like it's a lifeline, tugs at the locks, and Junmyeon's moans reverberate around Chanyeol, and Chanyeol— he can't help it when he lifts his hips up to shallowly thrust into Junmyeon's mouth until Junmyeon gags.

The sound alarms him—arouses him—and Chanyeol is about to apologize but Junmyeon starts bobbing his head again and Chanyeol's head falls back onto the couch with the sensation. He pulls at Junmyeon's hair more because he seems to like it, fucks into Junmyeon's mouth a little harder rougher because he likes it.

Chanyeol's other hand is in his own dark hair, lost and enraptured in his own pleasure as his mouth hangs open in silent moans and whimpers. It's too much, it's too hot—air heavy with desire—and Chanyeol's burning and he can fucking smell Junmyeon through his underwear and-

Junmyeon swears—voice thin and broken—and Chanyeol probably wouldn't have heard it if he weren't so on edge, so hyper-aware of every touch and sound. Junmyeon's forehead is pressed against Chanyeol's inner thigh, and his entire body is tense, shoulders hunched.

"You...again?" Chanyeol grits out as the room spins. Junmyeon climbs onto Chanyeol's lap, and Junmyeon swallows Chanyeol's moan as Chanyeol's hands find their way onto Junmyeon's thighs. Junmyeon's heat pervades his senses and he can taste himself on Junmyeon's tongue.

Chanyeol's breathing is uneven, eyes unfocused when Junmyeon licks, bites at Chanyeol's throat. His ears ring when Junmyeon lifts Chanyeol's shirt up enough to nip at exposed nipples. It's too much, air too thick, and he doesn't realize he's been grinding up against Junmyeon until the other releases a drawn out moan, cock hard again.

Chanyeol looks up, takes in Junmyeon's reddened face and torso, his swollen lips. Junmyeon's cock rubs against Chanyeol's stomach, ass grinding on Chanyeol's dick and he's so, so turned on.

Junmyeon licks at the shell of Chanyeol's ear and bites it. His voice rings clear in the haze of Chanyeol's head, echoes through the pounding of his heart in his chest. " _Knot me._ "

And Chanyeol's body acts on its own, a vibration thrumming below skin as his hands grasp Junmyeon's shoulders to push him off. He manhandles him until Junmyeon's on his knees in front of the couch with Chanyeol's hand on the back of his head to press his face into the cushion. Junmyeon does nothing to resist.

Chanyeol's breath comes out in unsteady puffs, the hand not gripping Junmyeon's hair fumbling to pull down Junmyeon's boxers. He doesn't get to admire Junmyeon's ass as much as he'd like to before Junmyeon's growling at him to hurry, and Chanyeol's all to eager to comply.

Chanyeol grips the base of his cock and nudges Junmyeon's legs further apart, presses the head against Junmyeon's entrance until Junmyeon is moaning.

Chanyeol hisses and letting go of Junmyeon's hair to grip Junmyeon's hips for leverage. He's barely moving—just inching his cock in slowly—but it slides in with little resistance.

"Sh- Holy _shit._ "

And Junmyeon laughs, light and breathless. "You were right," he says over his shoulder as Chanyeol marvels at how easily Junmyeon's ass takes him, "I was _really_ desperate."

They both moan when Chanyeol bottoms out. Junmyeon's head presses further into the cushion on his volition when Chanyeol snaps his hips, once, twice.

Junmyeon is hot around Chanyeol, tight when he purposely clenches down around Chanyeol. Chanyeol curses, and pulls Junmyeon's hips back onto Chanyeol's cock in time with his own thrusts.

"Fuck, yes, yes, fuck-" Junmyeon gasps as each thrust punches the air out of him, has his knees sliding across the carpeting.

"You like that? God- that- that feel good?" Chanyeol's voice cracks—he can feel his cock thicken and expand inside Junmyeon with each pump of his hips, the resistance building up each time.

"Harder, more, more," Junmyeon pants, fingers curled at the sides of his head, drool escaping from the side of his mouth and onto the leather upholstery.

And Chanyeol gives him more, angles his hips so that the fat head of his cock drags against Junmyeon's prostate. He can feel his knot, feel it stretching out Junmyeon's ass. Junmyeon's sobbing, cock leaking precome onto an already drying come stain from earlier. His back arches, pretty and glossy with sweat.

" _Fuck_ ," Chanyeol groans, body tensed as he pounds into Junmyeon erratically, cock impossibly swollen in Junmyeon's heat, "I-I can't-"

Junmyeon presses his palms firmly onto the couch cushion, uses this as leverage to grind back against Chanyeol. His ass squeezes down on Chanyeol, and Chanyeol whimpers, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Come- come on." Junmyeon encourages, words slurred as he looks over his shoulder to stare into Chanyeol. "D-don't stop-until you're coming in me, yeah?"

"J- Junmyeon-"

"Fuck me with your fat knot and- ah, fill me up like a good a-alpha, got it?"

Chanyeol whines, high, needy. "Y-es."

He slams into Junmyeon with abandon, until Junmyeon's ass is red with the force and the skin of his hips are purpling from Chanyeol's fingers, until Junmyeon's _screaming_ into his arm and Chanyeol's knot is _swollen_.

Chanyeol can't pull out—his knot catching on Junmyeon's rim each time he tries—but Junmyeon tells him to keep going, don't stop he's so close, _don't stop_ -

Junmyeon comes with a shout, comes untouched in ropes onto the floor as Chanyeol keeps fucking into him, knot stretching him wide. Chanyeol hisses when the smell hits him again, floods his senses and makes his mouth water. _He_ did that—made Junmyeon come again, and again.

Chanyeol whimpers at the increase in pressure around his knot, hunches over Junmyeon's back and rests his forehead against Junmyeon's shoulder as he forces himself even deeper.

"F-uck, it's so big," Junmyeon grits out, voice delirious, "that's right Chanyeol- ah, so good."

"Yes, yes, yes, God-" Chanyeol's voice is muffled against Junmyeon's skin, eyes closed as he breathes in the other's scent. His hips work on their own, mindlessly grinding his hips until Junmyeon squeezes around him again, and the pressure becomes too much.

His pelvis is flush against Junmyeon's ass when he comes, whines deep against Junmyeon when he feels his knot pulsating with how much he fills him up.

Junmyeon arches, groans as Chanyeol continues to come relentlessly inside him. "Holy fu-ck, that's it."

Chanyeol can't take it anymore—he slumps against Junmyeon when he finally stops coming, trapping the omega underneath him with a sigh as the the other yelps in surprise.

"Wh- no, we are not doing this." Junmyeon wriggles under him, and Chanyeol groans as his knot jerks inside Junmyeon.

"Please stop before you snap my dick off." His eyelids are heavy, his legs are still trembling, and he's got a serious case of carpet burn on his knees.

"You're _heavy_. I can actually see my soul get flattened out of my body."

Chanyeol maneuvers an arm under Junmyeon's chest and lifts carefully until they're both sitting up. They both wince at the sudden movement, but it's better than Chanyeol ending up on the news for accidentally suffocating an omega in his sleep with his knot still in him.

"Better?"

"Passable."

"I'll take it." Chanyeol leans back until his back is on the floor, Junmyeon lying on top of him. Like this, Chanyeol remembers how much smaller Junmyeon is.

A moment passes before Junmyeon whispers, sleepiness in his voice. "How long does it take for your knot to go down?"

"Uhh, after all that? Probably an hour." The ceilings of the apartment are very higher than Chanyeol thought. The whole apartment is spacious, devoid of much furniture. Junmyeon's body heat is warm.

Junmyeon grumbles under his breath, and Chanyeol closes his eyes.

"Hey," Junmyeon hits Chanyeol on the arm, and Chanyeol remembers he's still holding onto Junmyeon, "don't sleep. We're doing this again later."

"All the more reason to sleep and regain our energy."

Junmyeon doesn't say anything, and Chanyeol assumes he's drifted off. The room reeks, and it's more of an annoyance than a turn-on at this point. He'll probably wipe them both down after this, help air out the room, maybe fuck Junmyeon through the rest of his heat, then go home and avoid questions from his prodding roommate about how it went and how he was in the right for convincing Chanyeol to try out Woofer.

Chanyeol's startled out of his thoughts when Junmyeon turns his head slightly—or, as much as he can in this position. "So what are we doing after this?"

"Uh. More of the same? I mean, really got nothing else planned." It's mostly true—Junmyeon's one of the luckier ones for having the bulk of his heat take up the weekend. Chanyeol's got work on Monday, but he also has an abundance of sick days.

"No, like," Junmyeon sighs, gestures vaguely, "after _this._ "

"Oh. Well. I dunno, I haven't really thought that far?"

"So, you're free then? Next weekend too?"

"What, you think your heat's gonna last another wee- _oh_." Chanyeol can't see it, but he can feel the heat of Junmyeon's body increase.

"Yeah."

"I mean...yeah?"

"Good. Noted. Night."

"Well, wait-"

"I said night."

Junmyeon doesn't respond after that, despite Chanyeol's prodding—both verbal and physical. He laughs in disbelief, the sound bouncing off the walls and whether or not it bothers Junmyeon, he makes no indication. Maybe Sehun was right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said I’d stop writing porn to destress? lol.
> 
> big thanks to skye for beta reading! where would I be w/o you :’( if u enjoyed this please leave kudos/comments I live for them! u can also find me on twitter [@suhoneydew](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew) 0v0/))


End file.
